Antojos
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Existen diferentes tipos de antojos durante el embarazo; por ejemplo, a Astoria se le antoja comer tarta de Calabaza y a Draco se le antoja ponerles nombres extraños al bebé y otras cosas...


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene una descripción del acto sexual un tanto explicita. Por favor, leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**Bien, pues hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo de ellos en esta forma, pero pues como que me daba miedo... No es la primera vez que escribo algo 'sexual', pero antes como que lo hacía de forma muy 'cruda' y ahora intento ser más sutil y... bueno, casi no hay muchos fics de esta pareja en esta faceta y ¡ya me arriesgué!**

**Espero que les agrade o por lo menos que no les desagrade. ^^U**

* * *

><p><strong>Antojos.<strong>

Era de noche en la mansión Malfoy y en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso aún no se apagaban las velas. La tenue luz del fuego iluminaba la habitación con un delicado tono naranja, desde la gran araña de cristal que prendía del techo. En la cama matrimonial descansaban dos personas, un rubio y una castaña. Él leía tranquilamente un libro que descansaba en su regazo, mientras ella, recostada sobre abultadas almohadas, lo miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? - preguntó el hombre, sin despegar sus ojos grises del libro que leía.

—Nada – susurró la mujer, pegándose disimuladamente a él. El rubio sonrió de medio lado, pero no volteó a ver a su esposa.

—¿Segura que no pasa nada, Astoria? - volvió a preguntar él, sintiendo como ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. —¿Quieres que apague las velas? Puedo seguir leyendo con un Lumus – añadió, extendiendo la mano para tomar la varita de la mesa de noche.

—No, Draco, así está bien – insistió la castaña, quien de manera mimosa se coló por debajo de las sabanas y terminó agarrado como almohada el pecho de su esposo. Él la miró fijamente y dejó el libro de lado.

—Te conozco – suspiró el antiguo mortífago. —¿Qué tienes? - ella lo miró e hizo una mueca. —Astoria, dime – su voz reflejó un tono de regaño y la castaña enfatizó su puchero, poniendo ojos de elfo domestico a medio morir. Él rodó los ojos y suspiró, paseando sus manos por la espalda de su esposa. La mujer ronroneó como si fuera una felina y se acurrucó más en su pecho. —¿Te sientes un gato o que? - se burló el rubio, llevando una de sus manos al cabello de la mujer para despeinarla, ella gruñó por lo bajo y mordió con suavidad el mentón de su marido.

—Tengo hambre – dijo por fin, en un suave susurro. Draco la miró con las cejas enarcadas, era difícil saber si estaba sorprendido o escéptico ante la confesión de su esposa, quien al notar la reacción del rubio hizo una mueca de molestia y se quitó de encima. Draco tomó aire y exhaló con pesadez.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero... - intentó excusarse. Sabía que había metido la pata con ella.

—Ya sé que no debo de comer de más – bufó molesta. —Pero no puedo evitar los antojos, ¿si? - masculló, girándose en la cama para darle la espalda a Draco.

—Amor, no te enojes. Claro que no me molesta que tengas antojos... - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre lo traicionaban sus expresiones?

—Pero me miras como bicho raro por eso – lo interrumpió. El rubio suspiró, apretando el puente de su nariz para tranquilizarse.

—Es que me sorprende, no estoy acostumbrado a verte comer tanto – se defendió. —Sabes que yo te complazco en lo que quieras, te doy todo lo que se te antoje – le susurró al oído, acomodándose en la cama para abrazar a la castaña por la espalda, deslizando sus manos hasta el vientre de la mujer. Astoria era pequeña y menuda, apenas le llegaba al mentón a su esposo y era muy delgada y delicada, pero en esos momentos su vientre estaba abultado. Su panza era un pequeño y redondo bulto que delataba su reciente embarazo.

—Pero no te gusta que coma tanto – resopló, dejándose abrazar.

—Es que te puede hacer daño – el rubio apoyó su frente contra el costado de la cabeza de Astoria, dejando sus labios pegados a la oreja de ella. —Sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti y nuestro hijo – añadió, paseando sus manos por la panza redonda.

—Entonces no dejes que tu hijo salga con cara de tarta de calabaza, por dejar a la mamá con antojos – refunfuñó y escuchó la risa de su marido.

—Está bien, Astoria – concedió con una media sonrisa. ¿Qué más daba darle gusto a su esposa? Tronó los dedos y se medio-sentó en la cama. Un 'crack' se escuchó y una elfina domestica apareció, vestida con un pequeño uniforme azul de empleada domestica muggle.

—¿Se les ofrece algo a los señores? - ofreció la elfina, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

—Dale, pide lo que gustes – Draco animó a su esposa y tomó nuevamente su libro para leer. Ella lo miró sorprendida por unos instantes, ¿de verdad le daba libertad para hacer lo que quisiera? Pasaron unos minutos en los que la castaña meditó la situación y luego frunció el ceño molesta.

—Cherla, retirate – le ordenó a la elfina. El pequeño ser miró a al ama y luego al amo, quien sorprendido por la orden de Astoria, asistió con la cabeza para que la elfina domestica se retirara con otro 'crack'.

—¿Y ahora que pasa? - el rubio volvió a dejar el libro de lado y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Que no me pones cuidado – se quejó, mirando ferozmente a su marido. Draco parpadeó con ingenuidad. No se acostumbraba a los cambios de humor que tenía Astoria. ¡Mujeres embarazadas!, culpan a las hormonas, pero vuelven locos a los maridos.

—Merlín, Astoria, no quiero discutir – haciendo uso de toda su paciencia, suspiró por enésima vez en la noche y con cuidado abrazó a su mujer. —¿Vamos a dormir si? - propuso, dando por perdida su lectura.

—No quiero dormir – dijo la castaña, con voz de niña mimada. —No se puede dormir con antojos – recriminó, como si Draco le hubiera quitado el pedazo de trata de la boca. El susodicho puso casa de circunstancias, él no tenía paciencia para eso, de por si ya era difícil lidiar con Astoria en su estado 'normal', pero con las hormonas alborotadas...

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, tú echaste a Cherla del cuarto! - reprochó finalmente el hombre.

—Pero fue porque Cherla no me puede traer de comer lo que se me antoja – los grandes ojos verdes de Astoria comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas y su carita se ponía roja. El antiguo mortífago estaba que se daba topes contra la pared.

—Mi amor, ¿qué es lo que se te antoja? - preguntó de forma forzada, con la mandíbula muy tensa por la molestia contenida y la desesperación.

—¿No adivinas qué? - la pregunta sonaba como si ella estuviera decepcionada, como si él hubiera olvidado algo que ella ya le había dicho con anterioridad.

—Astoria, no seas mimada conmigo – le reprendió, frunciendo el entrecejo con visible enfado. —Dime que quieres de una vez – ordenó.

—Ya te enojaste conmigo de nuevo – chilló la castaña, mientras sus lagrimas rodaban por su rostro y se hacía bolita en la cama. Draco resopló con desesperación y se revolvió el cabello rubio-platinado, estaba seguro de que en algún momento, durante esos nueve meses, terminaría arrancando su cabello.

—Astoria, de verdad que no estoy enojado – se frotó el rostro para apartar el mal humor que se comenzaba a hacer presente. Que desesperante era lidiar con una mujer embarazada. —Vamos, princesa – dijo con suavidad, retirando las sabanas para depositar un beso sobre el vientre de su esposa.

La castaña sonrió y suspiro con satisfacción. Él lo notó y siguió repartiendo besos por la pequeña panzita de la mujer, mientras le acariciaba la cadera.

—Mi amor – llamó ella, casi en un suspiro. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas Draco pudo notar como tenía la piel chinita. Deslizó su mano por las finas piernas de su mujer, acariciando especialmente sus muslos, mientras sus labios subían por su panzita hacia sus pechos. Depositó un beso y mordió de forma juguetona el escote del pijama, sintiendo como ella se estremecía ante el contacto de sus labios contra su piel.

—Dime – el rubio-platinado comenzó a subir el pijama de su esposa, acariciando zonas más intimas de ella. Astoria jadeó al sentir los dedos de su marido hurgando entre sus piernas. Perdió el aliento y cerrando los ojos se dejó hacer. Caricias suaves y otras más atrevidas, besos y mordidas por todas partes de su cuerpo. Las manos expertas de Draco sabían justamente donde tocar y con cuanta intensidad hacerlo para hacerla disfrutar.

Con un movimiento diestro él tomó el control de todo. Con su varita apagó la araña del techo, dejando a oscuras la habitación y con ágiles movimientos retiró el pijama de su esposa tanto como el suyo propio, quedando ambos desnudos. El antojo de Astoria quedó en el olvido y el antojo de Draco fue satisfecho al instante. Él no pedía lo que se le antojaba, el lo tomaba en cuanto lo quería y en esos momentos él quería a su mujer. Todo fue con mucha pasión, pero sobre todo con mucho cuidado, su bebé seguía estado por sobre el libido. Con suma delicadeza introdujo su miembro erecto dentro de ella, comenzando a danzar al ritmo de sus gemidos.

Draco embestía con ahínco, llegando hasta lo más profundo del ser de Astoria. Mordisqueaba sus sonrosados y duros pezones, mientras acariciaba en todo momento el vientre de su esposa, donde estaba su bebé, el fruto de su amor. Porque él y ella se amaban, quizás no fue amor a primera vista, quizás incluso el día que habían dicho 'acepto' no sentían nada el uno por el otro, pero tal vez fueron las discusiones y la constante convivencia fue lo que terminó uniéndolos al grado de no poder estar el uno sin el otro.

El día que Astoria le hiciera falta a Draco, él se moriría, de la misma forma que el día que Draco le hiciera falta a Astoria, ella también moriría por él. Pero no hacía falta pensar en esas cosas en esos momentos. En esos momentos de placer, en ese instante perfecto que estaban viviendo.

La castaña se estremeció y el actual heredero Malfoy pudo sentir sus contracciones al rededor de su hombría. Él aumentó las embestidas, deleitándose con la forma en la que la intimidad de Astoria estrujaba su sexo, la forma en la que ella se estrechaba aún más. Era evidente que su mujer había llegado al orgasmo y se lo confirmó con un largo gemido en el que alcanzó a entender su nombre.

A él no le tomó más de dos o tres embestidas más después de eso para derramarse dentro de ella, gruñendo de placer e inundandola con su cálido semen. Draco sabía lo mucho que a ella le gustaba aquello: sentirse llena de él. Y no negaría lo mucho él disfrutaba eso, su orgullo masculino se elevaba al máximo cada vez que complacía a su mujer, cada que llevaba hasta el límite y la hacía ver las estrellas. Porque Draco estaba seguro de que Astoria veía estrellas de colores cuando su miembro explotaba y vertía su esencia en su interior.

El rubio se quedó unos segundos sobre ella, apoyado temblorosamente sobre sus manos y piernas, para no aplastar su mujer embarazada, pero si disfrutando de los tenues espasmos del reciente orgasmo. Aunque apenas y recuperó el aliento salió de ella y se acostó a su lado. La respiración de Astoria seguía siendo irregular, pero apenas se calmó, se acurrucó nuevamente en el pecho de su esposo, justo como había estado cuando empezó lo del dichoso antojo de la joven señora Malfoy.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, donde las acompasadas respiraciones eran lo único que llenaban la habitación. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que la pareja había quedado satisfecha y se habían dormido. Sin embargo el único que tenía los ojos cerrados era Draco, las esmeraldas de Astoria estaban fijas en él.

—Draco – llamó la castaña. El susodicho estaba más dormido que despierto y solo bufó a forma de contestación. —Aún tengo antojo de tarta de calabaza – ronroneó. El rubio abrió los ojos al máximo, como si el sueño se le hubiera espantado. No sabía si reír o llorar después de escuchar aquello. —Por favor... - suplicó la mujer, moviendo al hombre para hacerlo reaccionar.

—Tú y tus benditos antojos – masculló, poniéndose de pie con pereza. —Terminaré loco antes de que Scorpius nasca– se quejó por la bajo, mientras ella soltaba una risa traviesa.

—Puede que sea niña – sugirió ella, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Entonces estaré en San Mungo con una crisis nerviosa antes de conocer Cassiopeia – reiteró, mientras se ponía nuevamente el pijama que había terminado en el suelo.

—¿Cassi...qué? - los ojos de Astoria se abrieron mucho y fue entonces que Draco soltó una risa de triunfo. Era mejor ir él mismo por la dichosa tarta y de paso por un té o una poción para poder dormir, porque a ese paso que iba seguiría despierto hasta la hora que le tocaba entrar a la oficina.

—Voy por tu tarta, amor – declaró al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

—¡Draco! ¡Draco! - el susodicho alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su esposa desde el pasillo. —¡No le pondremos así a nuestra hija!

El rubio sonrió de lado con satisfacción y solo por fastidiar a su esposa regresó sobre sus pasos y se asomó al cuarto.

—Así como a ti se te antoja una tarta de calabaza, a mí se me antoja que nuestra hija se llame Cassiopeia o si es niño Scorpius – en la oscuridad no pudo notar del todo la expresión de Astoria, pero de solo imaginarla se carcajeó.

Se alejó cuando una almohada voladora se aproximó a él y sin dejar de reír se encaminó a la cocina. Quizás los antojos de Astoria no estaban del todo mal, podían ser placenteros y divertidos en una sola noche.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? <strong>**Espero que les desagradara... En fin: ¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^****


End file.
